


Double Take

by KaytheJay



Series: After the End [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sick Character, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Aziraphale has been sicker than he had been with his previous pregnancy, so Crowley decides to investigate why this could be.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: After the End [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869130
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Double Take

“I don’t remember you having this much of an issue when you were pregnant with Eden,” Crowley said. “Are you quite certain that you’re alright?” He was rubbing Aziraphale’s back while Aziraphale leaned over the toilet, yet again expunging all of the food he’d just eaten. Aziraphale wiped his mouth with some toilet paper and sat up. 

“I don’t really know what’s going on,” Aziraphale said. “I’ve done a number of checks. The baby is fine. In fact, they seem to be a lot stronger than Eden was at this stage. I just-” Aziraphale threw up again. Crowley sighed. 

“I just hate seeing you like this.” He kissed the back of Aziraphale’s head. He shook his head. “Wait, did you say that they’re stronger?” Aziraphale leaned back into Crowley and sighed. 

“Yes, dear,” Aziraphale said. “But I was also last pregnant four years ago, so I could be mistaken.” Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale. Crowley shook his head. 

“Do you mind if I do a check?” Aziraphale shrugged. 

“I mean, I’ve already done so many that I don’t feel like you’re going to get anything new, but go right on ahead.” Crowley put his hands on Aziraphale’s stomach and closed his eyes. It was true, he found. The feeling of more life growing in Aziraphale was stronger than it had been at the eleven-week mark for Eden. Crowley shook his head. 

“Can I put my head on your stomach and listen?” Crowley asked. He had his suspicions, but he wanted to be absolutely sure before he said anything about it. Aziraphale flushed the toilet before turning away from it to give Crowley better access to his stomach. He leaned back and Crowley put his ear up against the small bump. Crowley closed his eyes and focused his energy on listening for the heartbeat of the baby. Sure enough, there were two separate heartbeats. Crowley jolted and grabbed Aziraphale’s hand. 

“What’s the matter?” Aziraphale asked, panic lacing his voice. “Was I wrong? Is there something wrong? Oh there’s something wrong, isn’t there? I’m an idiot.” Aziraphale shook his head. “I’m so sorry, baby. Mommy’s-”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Crowley said. “They are perfectly fine.”

“So what then?” Aziraphale asked. “You wouldn’t react like that if that was that.” 

“Well,” Crowley said. “It seems that there are two of  _ them _ .” Aziraphale shook his head. 

“Impossible. I don’t think-”

“No really,” Crowley said. He placed his ear against Aziraphale’s stomach again. “There are two distinct heartbeats in there.” Crowley smiled. “I’m quite sure of it.” He closed his eyes. 

“Are you sure that one of them isn’t mine?” Aziraphale said. “I mean, I don’t want you to be-” 

“If you don’t believe me, do another check. Paying special attention to the twins. There are two of them.” Crowley’s eyes flew open and he sat up abruptly. “There’s two of them. We are having  _ two  _ babies. I-” 

“You’re right,” Aziraphale said, having finished his check. He placed his hands on his stomach. “There are two little ones in here.” He shook his head. “It just . . . how? This has to be some sort of trick of the Almighty . . . something.” He gasped. “I’m going to have to deliver  _ two  _ babies in one go I just-” Azirpahale turned back towards the toilet and threw up again. Crowley rubbed his back absentmindedly, still in shock of the news of two babies. He was excited, yes, but that was still quite the news to get this early in the morning. 

“Are you ok?” Eden asked as he walked into the bathroom. Aziraphale took a few deep breaths to try and settle his stomach before sitting up. 

“Yes, I’m alright,” Aziraphale said. “Just a little sick from being pregnant, that’s all,” Aziraphale said, unsure of how to break the news to the toddler that he was going to have  _ two  _ younger siblings. He needed more time to process the fact himself before he let Eden in on the news. Eden walked over and put his hand on Aziraphale’s stomach. 

“The baby’s being mean?” Aziraphale shook his head. 

“No, dearest, don’t worry about it. It’s perfectly normal. You can go play. We’ll be out in just a moment, alright?” Eden nodded and left the room. Aziraphale turned to look at Crowley. “I think we need to think about telling everyone here pretty soon with this case,” Aziraphale said. “I’m going to puff out even earlier now, I do believe.” 

“Alright,” Crowley said. “But if we’re telling them, we’re not saying anything about twins until they’re born.” Crowley smiled. “I just . . . I want a reaction to that.” Aziraphale sighed. 

“I can live with that, I suppose.” 

“So you’re totally ok with keeping an entire baby a secret from everyone? That includes Eden so he doesn’t accidentally spill it to them.” Aziraphale nodded. 

“I do suppose it will be quite fun to see how they react to twins when they didn’t know that it was twins until the twins were born,” he said. “There’s nothing really bad about that, is there?” Crowley shook his head. 

“Absolutely not. It’s perfectly fine. Probably better than my original idea anyway.” 

“Yes, very much so,” Aziraphale said. “We are not keeping the pregnancy a secret. I’d like to at least have reasonable excuse for my weight gain and if we need to cancel a get-together for a pregnancy-related thing, I’d like to be able to be open about it.”

“Oh, alright,” Crowley said. “We’ll keep just one baby a secret. Are you sure you’re up for the lying that it is going to take to get there?” Aziraphale shrugged with a smile. 

“Only one way to find that out, isn’t there?” Aziraphale said. 

“I suppose you’re right. Are you feeling alright?” Aziraphale nodded.    


“Just help me up so I can brush my teeth and we’ll be golden, I think,” Aziraphale said. Crowley did as was asked. “Food does  _ not  _ taste as good the second time,” Aziraphale said with a scowl. 

“I can only imagine,” Crowley said. It was true. Crowley had never in his entire life thrown up, only been there as support while Aziraphale let his guts out into the toilet or trash cans. Especially in the last few weeks. 

Throughout the rest of the day, every chance he got, Crowley was resting his head on Aziraphale’s stomach, listening to the strong heartbeats of his  _ two  _ unborn babies. He was allowing himself the time to process the fact that they were going to have two babies here in the next few months. Two entire babies that would show up on the same day that they would have to learn to take care of on top of keeping the son they already had in check. It was a lot to process, but Crowley knew they could probably handle it. Especially since they were both very firmly unemployed and could spend all of their time at home. He was grateful that the twins had hit now rather than the first time though because he wasn’t sure if they’d be able to handle twins instead of having had just Eden. Especially since Crowley hadn’t been around to help. Aziraphale would have promptly gone insane. 

“We’re having twins,” Aziraphale murmured after they’d put Eden down for his nap, thinking that if he said it again it would feel more real. “There are two entire babies growing inside me right now. My corporation is carrying the weight of three entire people.” Aziraphale shook his head. “Twins.” 

“Twins indeed,” Crowley replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
